<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the denouement by fleurting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430453">the denouement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting'>fleurting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco felt like he could cry. All Harry had done was kiss his wrist and yet Draco was trembling, already on the verge of falling apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sesquidrabbles: 150-word stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the denouement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for <a href="">@sesquidrables</a>' challenge #93: cry. sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430384">the unveiling</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco felt like he could cry. All Harry had done was kiss his wrist and yet Draco was trembling, already on the verge of falling apart.</p><p>“Harry,” he said, wincing as he heard his voice crack. Harry ignored him, placing another soft kiss to the underside of Draco’s wrist. His lips followed the path of the tattooed dragon that slithered up and down Draco’s arm. Each touch of his lips a message he was sending to Draco. <em>You are not your mistakes. You are not your past. You are not your father.</em> Tears welled up in Draco’s eyes. Harry stopped just long enough to reach up his hand, and wipe away a tear that had escaped without Draco’s permission.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Harry whispered. He turned his attention back to Draco’s arm, looking directly into Draco’s eyes as he pressed a kiss upon the mark.<br/>
 <br/>
This one said <em>I forgive you.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>